Some Almost Idyllic Missing Pieces
by Madeline Axelle
Summary: Those moments when untangling the red strings, aren't so difficult for them (Drabbles related to Akai Ito, in disarray).
1. Philophobia

**Set between chapter XXI and XXII.**

 **More chapters filled with Sorina moments coming... probably.**

* * *

 _"I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine, now I'm shining too  
Because oh because, I've fallen quite hard over you."_

* * *

Sōma is not the type of person who is hard to fit in a new circumstance, so being a Londoner seems to come naturally for him. He would jog a few blocks in his free time before going to Shino's without getting bothered by how wet and cold the city can be, or if he doesn't jog, he would stroll around the market just to be mesmerized by the products, or even spends hours at a cheese shop around St. James- and ending up buying at least a quarter of that shop.

Which is what he just did when his phone beeps; it's a text from Nakiri Erina.

 _Are you not working today?_

It's definitely a once in a blue moon to have her texting him first, so he's really keen to know what she has in mind, especially after haven't been seeing each other for a week now.

 _ **Not in a few hours. 'Sup?**_

Two cigarettes have turned into ashes, but a reply doesn't appear, so he types some more: _**Wanna meet?**_

 _Higher Ground's Coffee._

Her answer comes almost immediately. He takes it as a yes, and a cue to (almost keenly) put out his third Marlboro. Thankfully, the place is at walking distance, so he arrives in just 10 minutes after the message.

"Been here long?" He strokes her honey blonde hair before throwing himself on the couch next to her- because a simple hi is just overrated, but Erina only looks up from her Macbook to greet him with a wince.

"Hmpf. You need to lay off those filthy Gold Marlboros, Yukihira-kun. "

"Why? Because the red ones smell better for ya? Or do you care that much about my health?"

She rolls her eyes unpleasantly and goes back to typing on her laptop, as if it screams 'yeah, right'.

"Joking." Sōma nudges, "I'll get an iced latte."

When he's back on the couch after making sure he smells minty fresh with an iced latte in his hand, he asks her, "What're you doin' there?"

"This month's review. I fall a little behind because my schedule has been hectic these days." She explains without breaking her focus to her work.

"Wow, even Nakiri can't always be on time."

"Wh-What is that supposed to mean?!"

His wild cackle is not the only thing he can't help, but also when the redhead sees her glasses go down to the bridge of her nose, pulling it back up is almost a reflect, and sometimes he wonders why seeing that blush on her cheek is endearing to him.

"If you're gonna be working here, why asked me to come anyway?" He questions before taking a sip on his beverage.

"What?! You're the one who asked me if I wanted to meet!"

"But you texted me first, y'know."

"W-Well… I was… B-bored!"

"So I'm only convenient when you're bored?"

"Can't you talk about something else?" Erina raises both hands, "You are distracting me, Yukihira. Turns out texting you was not a good idea."

"At least you're not bored anymore, eh?" He winks.

"S-Shut up, idiot."

"Aight. As you wish."

And so she's typing again. Those amethyst orbs with unbearable focus, like nothing can ever break them even the way she nibbles her bottom lip gets too painful for her or even if this old coffee shop shatters in one second. But so are those golden eyes, when gazing into what lies before him.

The view- it makes him unaware of how long his teeth have chewed the straw or how the time on his Swiss Army is still ticking closer to lunch service. Though he's certainly aware of how his heart races… after the Nakiri heiress breaks the silence.

"W-Why are you staring like that?"

"Huh? Nah, it's just-" Sōma places his fingers on the junction between her hair and neck, "You're cute when you're all focused like that."

"Wh-What are you even…" Her blush becomes more pronounced.

No- of course it doesn't stop his gentle strokes, but when he thought she's going to push his hands away, she tilts her head to give him more access instead.

Oh, this gladness is weird as hell...

He smiles anyway, and it gets wider when her eyes shudders.

"You tired?"

"A little bit."

"How much have you written there?" He says, resting his chin on her shoulder to take a peek at her screen.

"Quite plenty. Santiago's is sure to get an earful for their Spanish clam chowder."

"I can see that, comparing to your usual length."

She turns her head slightly, just enough to get a look on his eyes, "You've been reading my reviews?"

"Hell yeah, who knows what you'd say about Shino's?" He chuckles.

"I always eat at Shino's with reservation under my name. I never reserve those places I come to review."

"So, quite the Anthony Bourdain, eh?"

She huffs in amusement.

"And thanks for reassuring me that you enjoy my dish." He continues, without ignoring her lavender scent that hypnotized his nostrils.

"Where do you even get that?"

"Because you always come to Shino's at least every two weeks for dinner?"

"N-No I don't!"

"Sure, Nakiri. Keep telling yourself that. My staffs won't agree with ya."

"When will you stop infuriating me?"

"I don't think it'll be so soon."

When their unaware of the silence that falls, it's when they can really enjoy each other's company, just like they are now. His head still rested on her shoulder with a hand on her thigh. She would take off her glasses and play with fingers that grazes the soft fabric of her pants.

Yes- even they realize it's not that physical, but somehow, it's more than enough to be able listen to the calming sound of her heartbeat. And when her hand trails along the scrubs along his jaw, it's when he knows; he's actually falling deep.

"Nakiri."

"Huh?"

"Can we stay like this for a few more moments?"

In that moment, it doesn't take a genius to know she's blushing, but even though her heartbeat's getting louder at his remark, she doesn't push him away.

"That… does not sound impossible."

And both ended up missing work.

 **»»-¤-««**


	2. Metanoia

_"A faint clap of thunder, clouded skies, perhaps rain will come  
If so, will you stay here with me?"_

* * *

It's raining in London, again.

Of course, it will take more than sudden droplets of water falling from the dark, cloudy sky to surprise Yukihira Sōma. An umbrella has become one of his essential since he's travelling on foot quite a lot- really, that Mini Cooper sitting on his garage is almost always dusty.

When an evening rainy days can't shock him that much, what does is a familiar honey blonde figure from afar, sulking and cursing at the cloud near a closed bookstore. It's as if his feet is automatically switched to autopilot when it comes to her, so he approaches the girl, covering her with a part of his umbrella once he reaches the figure.

"Not loving the weather, eh?"

A pair of amethyst eyes widens in shock, "Y-Yukihira! What are you doing here?!"

"What am I doing? Strolling on my neighborhood." He gists casually, "What are you doing here? You look like a wet dog, Nakiri."

"W-Who are you calling a wet dog, commoner?!"

"'Least this commoner's dry. Unlike someone else." The redhead chuckles as if such nickname never offends him (which is true).

"Ugh, you are just-"

"Aight, for real, why are you here all soakin'? "

She sighs, "I let my Uber go before I realized this bookstore is closed. Apparently it never occurs to the owner of this place to build some sort of shield above their entrance for people to stand when it's always raining cats and dogs like this, when they know _London_ is a city that-"

"I hear ya, Nakiri. You don't have to raise your voice every two words." He tells her, "You look like you need some warmth. Let's head back to my place and I'll lend you some dry clothes. Maybe I'll make you some hot chocolate with these Cadburys. What d'ya say?"

She stares at him at his remark.

"It's not too far away."

She raises an eyebrow this time.

"I got marshmallows too."

Maybe if he's a little honest to himself, he'd say he'd like to spend some time with her. And as cheesy as it sounds, the damp weather, the sound and smell of the rain, her soaked hair and clothes, make her look even more lovely.

"I won't make you judge the hot chocolate."

"Fine."

So she tucks her hand on his on the way, and he wonders why rainy days aren't always this warm.

»»-¤-««

When Erina comes out to his living room in his flannel shirt and boxer short, still struggling to dry her hair, Sōma's lips unconsciously twitch up.

"Suits you." He lifts a thumb before gesturing her to sit on the carpet next to him. "I'd lend you my clothes any day."

"Hmpf. You're a terrible liar, Yukihira-kun." She denies, sitting over a big, fluffy pillow he has set.

"I know. That's why I never lie."

Her face reddened, reflectively turns away from his casual gaze.

"Ah, I think the milk's boiling." The redhead rises from his seat and head to the kitchen area, "How'd you like your hot chocolate, Nakiri?"

Erina furrows her forehead on his back, "What kind of stupid question is that? Immaculate, of course!"

"Y'know, some like it with lots of marshmallows, or a dollop of whipped cream, spiked, a slice of jalapeño pepper-"

"A slice of what?!"

"Well, I know for a fact that chilli goes well with chocolate, and pretty common in Mexican cuisine, so I thought I'd spice my hot choc up with jalapeño, and it turned out awesome."

When he turns around, he can see her still frowning. Hands folded on her chest, all judgmental at his wild thoughts once again, but it's not Erina if she doesn't question him every single time.

"Y'know what, I'll let you live with marshmallows and whipped cream, this time at least." He smirks devilishly.

"Don't you dare the next time, Yukihira."

"Can't promise you anything. Who knows, maybe next time I'll serve ya this with chopped anchovies."

She gags reflectively.

"Joking. I think you'd pass out on it."

"You've tried it once before, haven't you?"

"Can't say that I haven't." Sōma walks back to the living room with two cups in his hands, "Hey, is it just me or is the rain really getting way heavier?"

"Oh… looks like it is." She takes a cup, attention diverts outside where it's pouring with water and wind, "Great, now I'm stuck here."

"To me, it's not all that bad. We got hot chocolate." He takes a long sip from his cup. For some reason, he doesn't remember to mention the fact that he can actually drive her.

"Is food all you think about, Yukihira?"

"Nope. This is a hot drink."

Erina unimpressively rolls her eyes, and he knows she would. Sometimes he wonders why her tsundere streak surprisingly brings him joy when some other find it intimidating.

"Aren't you supposed to be working today?"

"Nah, 'cause I feel like spending some time with a blonde."

Sōma finds a tint of rosiness on her cheek behind the white mug, but getting flustered is way beyond her years, "That is your worst flirting line I've ever heard. Lies will not get you anywhere."

Oh, if only she knew. "You got me. It's my day off." He says, "How's the hot choc?"

"It's wa- hey! Y-You say you would not make me judge!"

Of course, his cackle can't be helped, "You were sayin'? Am I hearing somethin'?

"I-It's- it's chocolate, after all! Even you can never go wrong with it." The blonde when Sōma reliefs the empty cup off his lips, it's when her expression completely switches to amusement that she turns herself away to hide her small laugh.

"What's so funny?"

She's still giggling away. And soon it turns out to be contagious to Sōma.

"Seriously, what?"

Taking a deep breath, she finally manages to control herself, though it's quite obvious to him she's struggling to press whatever it is that tickles her, "Okay, do not move."

It takes him by surprise when she kneels between his opened legs because of the sudden reduced space between them, but it gives him an understanding of why she's been laughing earlier when she wipes some intact whipped cream around his mouth, with her bare hands.

Instead of getting taken aback by the warmth of her skin, he spread his arm in a realization, "Really? That's why you were laughing?"

She nods, still giggling.

"It's so unlike you to act like a 5 year-old, eh, Nakiri?"

"I know, it's just I accidentally watched a strange movie last night, and that whipped cream mustache reminds me too much of the-"

That's when it hits both of them- when her sentence is cut short by an abrupt consciousness that Sōma has been placing his hands around her waist. Neither of them are sure who's the deer in the headlights or who's made the move to shortened the distance between their faces.

He does not blush a lot, but if it's every time he looks up to her like this, to be greeted by the cascade of her blonde hair brushing smoothly against his skin, or a good grip of hers on his shoulder, he always have this fear that she could hear his rising heart rate, and how it rises even more when his golden eyes linger longer than it should on her glossy-looking lips.

If it's up to him, he'd really like to seal the space between them, but now it's her eyes that turns him into a pile of brick- he's helpless when it comes to her, alright.

Turns out Sōma doesn't have to, because Erina does it for both of them. When she takes his lips, he willingly drinks her soapy scent while letting his taste bud overwhelmed with her taste of chocolate tongue. He lets his eyes closed and his hand roam around the curve of her back, ignoring that slightly surprised feeling in his chest of the fact that she just made the first move.

 _Damn, this feels right._

She's warm, and he can't believe he's been missing this his whole life- he's been so blind for not seeing it all these years. He wonders if this is what they called 'save the best for last', because it really feels like it is.

When she pulls back slowly, he frowns to the absence of the warmth that was there before, so this time he goes along with his hazy mind by pulling her in again.

"Nakiri, don't stop." He breathes.

She complies and give in. For a brief peck. But he doesn't protest when he finds their foreheads still touch.

While letting her drink his features and play with the back of his neck, Sōma mumbles, "Pops will be in London next weekend. Do you think you can arrange a table for us at your place?"

She smiles before leaning in to land another brief kiss, "That can be arranged easily."

And later when he finds her resting her head on his chest and lying down between his legs, watching the dark sky dripping heavily, she lets him play with her blonde hair and holding her down to sleep.

When he finds her waking up to a brighter sky, she doesn't ask him to let her go. Neither does he want to.

And that's when both of them realized: one of their walls of fear have torn down.

 ** **»»-¤-««****


	3. Apricity

A drabble for Sorina Week. Set before XXIV

* * *

 _"For all that it's worth now, you were worth it in the end  
For all off your worth, I would lapse and fall again."_

* * *

One thing Nakiri Erina has learned from this trip is none but one thing: winter in Iceland is _really, really_ cold- she almost wishes for hell.

She could've cursed her heart out for the client that paid her a few hundred thousand yen to travel to Reykjavik in winter just to taste test some brand new recipes, or how the thick snow covers almost all surface of the land, but she didn't- because she actually enjoyed the freshness of the food and how quite charming the sight is.

That leaves her to the fact that these freezing days are the days where most stores are closed and the roads are quiet to the point where it's eerie to walk by yourself, and it just so happens to be her free day, so she has no choice but to cuddle up behind the sheet in her oversized sweater with room service ready to be dialed anytime she wants.

With steaming cup of hot chocolate and stacks of shoujo manga she has reread on her bedside, she rests her back against the fluffy pillows. She occasionally would glance outside, where snow is slowly cascading through the grayish sky, but when she mostly doesn't, her attention is solely on her iPad.

Sitting in her photo gallery is a selfie- a selfie Soma took with her cooking in the background. Typical pictures appear for a few swipes until her finger stops at a video he recorded.

' _What's cookin' cutie?' He teased, shooting the_ _ragù_ _she was working on._

' _Shut up. I'm standing near a knife.'_

At the sound of his giggle ringing through, she smiles a little. He knows all too well she hates it when he plays with her when she's cooking.

Another video plays when she swipes once more.

Erina can recall the moment she recorded this was when they had a little too much rosé on one Tuesday night, resulting in Soma to pass out with the most unpleasant expression on the sofa and her chuckling in the background while zooming in on him.

She brings one hand to her mouth when the screen shows her putting on some whipped cream above his open palm, before she tickled his nose with a feather, and finding herself unable to control her amusement as he aggressively patted his face with a mountainful of white foam.

' _The fuck?!' when he groaned, she laughed._

 _He brought her face to his and smeared the whipped cream all over her tickled features until the tablet dropped to the carpet._

She sighs as she tucks the iPad on her chest- fine, she… kind of misses him.

It's weird how of all human being walking on this planet earth, she has to fall for someone so obnoxious, so irritatingly confident, and oh-so-wonderfully weird.

Maybe it's his boyish charm he wears like a second skin. Or it could be his irrelevant banters she hates, or the cuddles he provides when the rain comes- if he's around, at least. Possibly with those soft yet convincing golden orbs that tells her every word she wants to hear, and with him not even saying anything.

Disrupting her over romanticized thoughts is her suddenly vibrating iPhone, and she almost jumps when Soma's contact photo pops up. _What are the odds_.

"Where on earth have you been?" She scolds, contrasting her actual feeling.

" _Uh… Hello to you too?"_

"Let's skip the pleasantries and just answer the question." Erina's referring to the last unreplied text she sent yesterday.

" _We had some troubles with the interior designer for Shino's pop-up in Bali."_ He says, stifling a yawn, " _It's been quite hectic juggling the language barrier with Master Shinomiya's endless phone calls. Sorry for worrying you too much."_

"What? I-I'm not worried."

" _Doesn't seem like you're very chill about it either."_ Sōma satires, " _How's Iceland?"_

"Boring. I'm stuck in the hotel. It's snowing and the stores are closed." Erina gets out of the sheet to adjust the heater, secretly glad he turns the conversation around.

" _Must be your day off, eh?"_

"Mhm. You're lucky to have some sunlight where you're at."

As her fingers graze the cold window, she realizes there's a pause at his end, " _Uh… yeah, it kinda rains a lot, though."_

"Still, it must be much warmer there."

" _Bet you want me to warm you up so bad, don't ya?"_

"Only in your dreams, Yukihira-kun." She rolls her eyes- even the image of him putting on that smug face irritates her. "How's the pop-up going?"

Sōma chuckles, as if he knows too well she actually does. " _85% in, and it's fully booked this weekend. Pretty cool, huh?"_

"Hmpf, don't get too excited. Exposé is always fully booked even on weekdays."

" _And here I thought being your boyfriend means getting less mean treatments."_

"And that's where you're completely mistaken."

After a smother of giggle coming from both of them, another pause is present. Not necessarily an awkward pause, but as she sees her reflection in the mirror pushing her blonde hair back, she thinks she enjoys knowing he's on the other line, just breathing.

" _Do you miss me?"_ He suddenly asks.

"Huh? W-Where did that come from?"

"Dunno. I mean, we haven't seen each other for some time 'cause of work, so… in a way, I kinda do?"

She stones. It may be her tsundere side taking over yet again, but for some reason she just find it hard still to tell him the truth.

But… if she could ever tell him, she'd tell him she misses him so bad she'd cry. She'd tell him she'd miss him by her side that his hoodie doesn't cut it anymore. She'd even tell him that she can't hold it together anymore if she can't see him right this second.

" _Nakiri?"_

His voice snaps her out of the breath she'd been holding, "I- we agreed at the start of this, Yukihira. Our work comes first. The world doesn't stop turning just for us to cuddle in the corner, and you probably need to go and make another call in 5 minutes with Shinomiya-san."

" _So… you don't miss me?"_

"I-It's not-" The sound of the doorbell cuts her sentence, "Hold on, it's the room service. I need to scold this one."

As she rushes to the door and turns the doorknob, who stands before her is not the room service guy whom she's prepared to lecture for her long-awaited croissant, but all she knows is that it will take her more than a second to adjust her sight and align it with her mind.

No croissant…. But red… gold… covered in coat.

And when it finally does, her jaw drops, and her breath has been taken away.

"You sure you don't miss me?"

 ** **»»-¤-««****


	4. Reverie

_A prompt request on Tumblr from that-girl-at-the-corner. Title comes from Isaac Gracie - Reverie (which is really recommended to listen to while reading this)._

* * *

 _What do you expect me to say?_  
 _I could tell you that I'm doing great_  
 _But darling I'm just not okay_

* * *

Amidst a cold autumn night when Nakiri Erina steps outside Exposé after dinner service, Sōma has already expected her when he looks up from his phone.

"Coops broke down, but our Uber is on the way here." He informs.

She decided it's way too late to tell him that naming one's possession is stupid, so she simply remarks, "I hope it's enough of a lesson for you to get your car checked every now and then."

"Hardly."

At that, she rolls her eyes. Of course he'd say that.

Sōma motions her to sit next to him on a sidewalk bench nearby as the cold bites her to the core of her bones. London night sure is quiet at this time, only a few people to be seen walking down the street, and most of them seem to be feeling the chill as she does.

"You cold?" He asks when Erina rubs the sides of her arms.

"Are you seriously still asking, Mr. Obvious?"

"Now I'm regretting it." The redhead chuckles, "Here, gimme your hand."

So she does, and liking how the warmth of his gloved hands thaws her freezing ones gradually. The blonde enjoys it more when he blows some air out to her palm.

"A wise man once said, when it's cold outside, ask a handsome guy to hold your hand for you." He looks up and blinks flirtatiously.

God, why must You give him the ability to speak.

"How unfortunate of me that I can't spot one around."

"You better not regret those words, Nakiri. That girl over there won't stop checking me out." He signs his head further to left, which when she glances, the girl immediately turns away.

"You wish, Yukihira. She probably looked at you because you're hideous." She scoffs, before it turns into laughter for both of them.

In the thick of their casual banters, she notices that he never stops rubbing their hands together to give her that warmth she craves. He never stops the occasional little kisses on her knuckles just so the warmth seeps a little deeper into her bones, and that gets her thinking about what her colleagues and Alice have said about him and how he's been treating her.

The feeling's heartwarming… yet bothersome at the same time.

"Yukihira-kun."

"Yeah?" He looks up when she calls.

"People at Exposé… said it's quite obvious that y-you are probably… u-um…" Erina utters nervously, and Sōma raises his eyebrows when nothing comes out.

"In love with me."

When Erina breathes out the sentence, his features stunned for a split second, but quickly relaxed after she tightens the grip of their hands.

"Well… what gives it away?" The redhead simply asks.

"I-I don't know. What do you think?"

"Maybe 'cause we go way back? And we happen to live in the same city now so… guess that's why?"

His presumptions do make sense, especially since he's always picking her up almost after every dinner service so her colleagues have seen a lot of him, but she guesses mere assumptions shouldn't bother her that much.

"I mean, I can't say I'm denying it."

Now those words that suddenly flies out of him… change everything. Which gets her heart sinks and her stomach churn.

"W-What did you say?"

"After everything we've been through, you still don't think I do?"

"W-Well…" _Just say anything, Erina! Anything!_ "I mean, you've never even said those three words to me."

Of course Sōma being himself means he has to laugh at everything, "Y'know, for someone who wouldn't say my cooking's delicious, you're pretty eager for verbal stuff like-"

"Stop playing around, Yukihira. This isn't a laughing matter."

His comical face fades away immediately. Only heavy silence that present beneath the night that is getting old, and thick, cold air that pierce her lungs once again. Golden meets amethyst once again, but it's as if they're trying to hunt a treasure that doesn't want to be found- at least that's what she thinks.

"Alright." He forfeits.

"What?"

"I love you."

Her world spins. Like it never does.

 _So it's true- it all is._

But how will this be any different? She has loved someone before. But did it work out for her? No. Though she'd figured Tsukasa Eishi isn't the one along the way and she's made peace with it, love is something she still feel jaded about despite reading countless of shoujo mangas.

And finding a man isn't the only thing connected to love.

Even she has loved her father before. Long before that wretched training of his, they were a happy family. When mother was still around… she thought her father loved them to the moon and back, but it turned out the other, opposite way; love betrayed her for the first time.

And now when she can feel the water rising on her eyes, she's thinks about Soma. Her feelings for him feel real- maybe too real and too good to be true, and that's why she's afraid it would be just the same old case all over again. Before she's betrayed yet again.

"What's with that eyes?" Sōma shows concern, wiping the falling tears off her cheek.

"Y-You can't… you can't be serious."

Her shivering self is stunned by a sudden press of his lips on hers. No- she can't possibly back away when his cold lips touch hers this gently. He never kisses her this way before. His movements feel warm, slow, and she doesn't even realize she's been clutching on his coat as if he's all she's needed.

But it's when he releases her lips slowly the reality comes rushing back to her. That it's all could be an illusion.

"Why did you do that?" Erina whispers.

"'Cause I wasn't lying when I said those words."

 _No… do not believe him, Erina. Not even if you're dying to._

"I… I need more time, Yukihira. I can't say it yet… not right now. It's- it's too scary." She quivers once those voices inside her head echo.

"What are you so afraid of?"

Both are locked in silence following the question- how could she tell him? He sure wouldn't understand.

Contrary to Sōma who is seem to be trying to read her, she cocks her head down to avoid his gaze as if that's the last thing she wants him to do. Until a car engine rings through.

"Y'know what, don't sweat it." His linen smile appears before giving her one last peck on the forehead, "Our ride is here."

She nods in relief as she follows his trail, but it's when Sōma opens the door for her he calls her name again.

"Nakiri."

"Hm?"

"Y'know uh, you and me, we're meant to be the endgame, right?"

Her brows furrow at that, "What does it mean?"

"You'll realize sooner or later, we only got each other." He explains once she's inside. His tone sings a touch of agony, "That's why I'm gonna wait."

"Until I said those words?"

He shakes his head, "Until you stop running from me."

And that is when something snaps inside her- when he shuts the door and watches the cab takes her away from the cold sidewalk, that he was telling her the truth. That he is a different person than those before him. That they indeed met for a certain reason.

And how she's smashed his heart to pieces.

 **»»-¤-««**


	5. Chateau

_Another anonymous prompt request on Tumblr. Thank you for sending this in!_

* * *

" _We can go to the chateau marmont  
And dance in the hotel room  
We can run with the headlights on  
_' _till we got nothing to lose"_

* * *

Turns out someone else's wedding, can also be a turning point for her love life as well- or so she thought when Italian sunshine wakes her up from the deepest, most blissful sleep she's ever had.

Erina certainly doesn't mind the view next to her. His head still faces the pillow, butt is partly covered with sheet. She loves those many knots that decorate his strong back, remembering how her fingers were buried in it last night for the first time.

Yes, after the Takumi-Megumi wedding reception had wrapped up, they ended up in Sōma's hotel room before moving into hers at dawn, and let's just say they have been consummating each other like bunnies, or so she thought something Alice would say if she finds out about this.

The thought gets her head shaking- even when she's tracing his peaceful self like this, Alice still has to pop up, but really, she can't complain much right now.

 _Hm, chocolate truffles sound good for breakfast._

According to her good mood, she has to follow her random thoughts. So she puts on Sōma's undershirt and shimmies outside to phone a large order of groceries before giddily cooking some three-course gourmet breakfast to _Chateau by Angus & Julia Stone _after a crapload of brown bags arrive at her doorstep.

"Jesus Christ, Nakiri. Ain't that music too loud for early mornings?"

If only Erina isn't distracted by the fact that his bedhead wears him better than most male models- or how he's not wearing anything above his sweatpants, she would've scolded that half-groan of his more intensely.

"It's 11 am already, idiot. And do not go back to your room just yet. I'm making breakfast."

"I mean, how can I? You're wearing my shirt." He approaches her and lands a peck on her cheek. "What're you making?"

"We're starting with vanilla bean yogurt parfait with granola, dried fruit, and fresh berries. Then Italian sausage stuffed hasselback potatoes with eggs, over easy, obviously. And… chocolate truffles in the fridge."

Across the counter, he raises a brow. His expression clearly screams something like wow-that-is-so-unlike-you.

"W-What?"

"Someone's in a good mood." Sōma smirks devilishly. She should've known better after all these years- he _would_ brag.

"Wh-What?! What exactly gives it away, Yukihira?!"

"You only make chocolate truffles when you're in a good mood." He reminds her, which results in more denial on her side.

"I-I sure do not!"

"Though I can't blame ya, last night was pretty amazing, eh?"

See? She called it- better not get his big head gets even bigger now. "I-I've had better. You're not in your place to be proud."

"Aaand you're still a bad liar. You should've seen yourself last night." Sōma strokes her chin on his way towards the fridge. "Well, either way, y'know I'm having a truffle before breakfast."

"They haven't set yet, blockhead! Chocolate truffles shouldn't be eaten-"

Of course, by the time she's about to start rumbling facts about chocolate truffles, one is already gobbled down by him.

"Oh yeah, that's the stuff right there." He groans. She offers him her utmost cynical eyeroll.

"Hmpf. I shouldn't have told you I made some."

"Y'know, I think this might be your best batch yet. It's the maple mousse that makes it bangin'."

Erina decided not to tell him how chewing a truffle ball while talking decreases his attractive points by half, so she brags, "My batches are always impeccably made, and you know it. Besides, why would you call me at 3 am that night to tell me you've made the ultimate chocolate truffle… and with anchovies?!"

"Hey, that one was not as bad as you think." Sōma argues as he pops another truffle, "Also, looking at where we are now, you should know that I will never, ever stop trying to be a better chef than you are. We clear?"

Intrigued, she respond after shutting the oven door, "Really? Where exactly are we?"

"We're rivals. Who… happen to enjoy each other's company. Right?"

At that, she can't disagree and charm him with a scoff, "Ha. Your sheer tenacity and competitiveness are there, as always. I guess that's why I love you."

"What did you just say?"

Holy crap- _what did she just say?!_

"E-Eh?! I-I said, your sheer tenacity and competitiveness are there, a-as always!"

"No, no. The thing after that."

 _Shit, shit, shit._ _Recover quick, Erina!_ "I- Th-That was it! Wh-What?! Are you that deaf already?!"

And now he's smirking on the corner, which he's trying to hide with his index finger pressed to his nose. She can faintly see the slight blush on his cheek- damn her recovery lie that isn't good enough to retreat what she said. Great job, Erina.

"What?! That smug face is of yours is half-witted and unpleasant to look at, you know!"

God knows what kind of crimson shade that scatters all over her face now that Sōma ignores her raised voice and slowly approaches her.

"You said you love me." He grins.

"N-No, I didn't!"

"Oh? So you don't?"

"I-I-"

When he stands before her and finds his hand slowly sliding through her waist, she freezes. She knows she can't counter that- though she would've preferred to say it in a different circumstance where she's not dressed in his ugly t-shirt with no pants on smelling fresh out of bed.

But now when his face inches closer to her lips and heavy breaths escaping, she catches herself grasping his bare skin. Like this, with all her guard down, is actually a perfect timing. Just like how they've seen each other's worst, and yet still choose to stay. Because nothing- nothing can ever overlap their fate. And it's with each other.

"Stop me now if you don't." He says.

 _She can't- no, she doesn't want to._

So that's how their lips finally meld in a passionate kiss. A kiss so rushed, but so tender at the same time. A kiss that is crucial to Nakiri Erina- she's finally said it. And for once, she does not care about those hasselback potatoes that is overcooking with her arms draping on his neck.

As he releases her lips slowly, he whispers, "So… what did you wanna say again?"

"I think I'd like you to…" She swallows, "kiss me again."

"Not before you say those three words again."

She smiles softly and shakes her head, "I hate you."

And maybe- just maybe, those three words will permanently be their i love yous.

 **»»-¤-««**


	6. Ethereality

_**A/N:** This proposal prompt may be inspired by a true event. Feel free to let me know if there are any grammatical mistake._

* * *

 _Maybe it's me, baby  
Maybe it's true, baby  
Maybe it's everything we're dreaming of  
We've waited long enough_

* * *

Getting engaged to Yukihira Soma, in contrast to everyone's belief, was something that had never crossed Nakiri Erina's mind– don't judge, it was just that she liked what they were currently having. Great career, great amount of money, great sex life; couldn't have complained, right?

Until that night she woke up to find him completely dozed off on their bed. With his chef jacket still on.

She knew it must had been one of those nights, but she also knew those chef whites hadn't been washed for god knows how long. Gross.

"Yukihira, wake up." She offered him gentle nudges. "Change your clothes first. They're filthy."

So he did, quickly (but clearly sleep deprived) stripping himself out of his whites before he tossed it over to the corner of the room and went back inside the duvet with his brief, which Erina rolled her eyes at.

"Nakiri," He called her as he buried his face on the crook of her neck, which she responded with a nonchalant hum– that article she was reading on her phone must had her hooked so bad.

"Let's get married."

Her heart almost stopped. Her phone almost slipped off and fell on her head. Where did that come from?

"W-What did you say again?"

Of course, in pivotal moments like these, all she had to get is a Soma's signature snore.

They didn't talk about it at breakfast, nor did she dare to brought it up. To her, he was clearly unconsciously talking in his sleep, so she thought it'd be too pointless to mention anyway.

Just when she had finally shrugged it off, the following week when Soma was driving her to a client's restaurant in Kensington (she remembered precisely because they were passing her favorite pastry shop), the topic came out again.

"Don't ya think outdoor wedding ceremony in Japan would be rad? Wanna do it next year?"

She was startled (and a little annoyed how he said things like that as if he was asking her to bake him a chocolate tart), but she recalled he forgot to drink his daily dose of americano that morning. "D-Do you even know what you're saying?"

He jested her question, "Think about it. It'd be cool having you as the wifey."

Oh, how she'd had enough with the combination of slangs with his impromptu jokes, but of course the marriage talk didn't end there, and she had reached her breaking point when Soma brought it up again that other day he came back from Dubai.

"Yukihira, haven't you had enough with the marriage jokes?" She felt the urge to pause Riverdale she had been binge watching for this.

"Who said anything about a joke?" Soma, who was already sitting next to her, sang a touch of disbelief.

Alright… so he wasn't totally joking. "W-Well, you tell an awful lot of jokes! I can never tell when you are being serious."

"Aight. I'm serious." He put a feet on the table, "Y'know we're stuck together, and you know damn well I'm gonna marry you sooner or later."

"N-Not like this, obviously!" She swerved, hoping her face didn't turn crimson, "Listen, it's the men's job to do a proposal to a girl they want to marry. Don't act like this is some sort of barbaric nonsense as your life, and I'm not accepting anything until you bring me to a romantic place, get me a diamond ring, look me in the eyes seriously and tell me you want to marry me."

He seemed to be listening pretty keenly to her demanding (yet reasonable) preach. At least the expression scattered through his face screamed seriousness, and it was quite satisfying to Erina since she wasn't talking about food– see, he could listen if she just-

"You secretly hope I have a ring here inside my coat, eh?"

 _Dang it._ "Stupid!"

One would had thought the next thing he'd do is to follow the order of the mighty Nakiri Erina, but Yukihira Soma being himself meant that was never going to happen.

He had taken her to fancy sky dining restaurants around London and Singapore, the romantic cliff side restaurant in Puglia, even that highly exclusive undersea restaurant in Maldives, and each of them she had nervously anticipating the proposal that never came out of that idiotic mouth.

Though knowing Soma, the proposal could had been at his all-time favorite Shake Shack or that old 24-hour pizza place he always goes to– guess she was pretty thankful it didn't happen there as well.

But the strangest thing was, he never spoke of the topic ever since that night on the couch.

So by the time they were in Paris and he had asked her to have dinner with him on a Seine River cruise, she had forgotten about the particular matter… well, _almost_ had.

She still thought it was one of the loveliest dinner she had in years, though– nothing can beat the lights that lit up Eiffel Tower in the evening as she was swayed by the slow beat of French music.

"Can I have your tuxedo?" She asked him when they were sightseeing at the bow of the cruise after their 5-course meal, "It's a little cold."

"Uh… what about a hug instead?" The redhead immediately wrapped her in his embrace– yes, she was a tad annoyed.

"You can rent the whole cruise for tonight, but not lending me your tux?" Erina folded her arm. _Weird guy._ "Explain the logic, please."

"Nah, just feel like hugging ya. Oh look, Notre Dame!"

Her eyes were instantly glued to the twinkling, majestic cathedral. It was even more mesmerizing at night that she forgot what she was asking him and quickly moved forward to bathe herself with the warm lights, leaving him behind.

"Hey, Yukihira. Can I say something?" She asked without looking at him.

"Spill."

"The thing that… you used to talk about, you know, about g-getting married to you… things like that. I-I've been thinking, maybe i-it's not right to ask for such proposal since… you know, you and I. We have been through so many–"

"Nakiri, you're blabbering."

"I-I was getting to my point, idiot!" Erina barked, and she could practically hear Soma giggling in the background, "My point is, I… I always want to be the one you wake up next to, o-or the woman you always cook for, or… the one you'll have your last dance with, and maybe you don't even want to dance with me anymore, but–"

"You can have all my dances, Nakiri."

And when she turned around, he was standing there. With a Cartier box.

"Y-Yukihira… you–"

"Told ya I was serious."

She knew she was blushing as soon as those Salvatore-covered feet of him stepped forward.

"Man, I knew you were bad with words, but you were kinda overlapping my lines a lil bit there, y'know." He offered her a smile as he popped the velvet rectangle open, "Guess uh… since that's outta the way, there's only one thing left to do, eh?"

"A-Are you sure?"

Without hesitation, he got down on one knee right there, at the bow of the small cruise, overlooking Hotel de Ville.

"Nakiri Erina-sama," He breathe, "Will you be my forever muse?"

At a normal circumstances, she would probably roll her eyes, but with Paris, Yukihira Soma who looked stupidly dashing when he kneeled, and with a drop of tear that almost rolled down her cheek and almost ruined her mascara, the queen had been conquered.

"I…I suppose I will."

When he slid the 1895 Solitaire into her ring finger, she knew she couldn't ask for a better way to get engaged.

 **»»-¤-««**


	7. Nemesism

_Set after XVII._

 _ **Warning:**_ _borderline M_

* * *

 _"'Cause I can't take this pain forever_  
 _And you won't find no one that's better_  
 _'Cause I'm right for you"_

* * *

Everyone in Polar Star dorm knows when the annual game of truth or dare is held, things could get pretty wild, including Yukihira Soma. And oh boy, how he lives for it.

"Make out with the person sitting in front of you for one minute." Alice rolls out the paper she drew from the dare jar before tossing it away, "How easy."

"Ooooh! Daigo you lucky dog!" Shoji elbows his dark haired friend furiously.

"Just try not to catch feelings because I'm such a great kisser." Alice flips her hair for Daigo, whose face is full of anticipation.

"I'll try not to."

So that's how she ends up crawling to his lap and sticks her tongue down his throat. People are cheering, fanning themselves, snapchatting how lusty they're getting, even drinking to that- both sure can't keep their hands to themselves.

And that's not the craziest thing tonight; After the gang gets over the _ooooh_ s on Alice's and Daigo's lip action, of course Shun has to take a belly shot off Ikumi, Isshiki (who cleared his schedule just to attend the "youthfully prestigious" event) running around campus with only fundoshi, which nobody thinks is a fair dare for him, Takumi giving Akira a lapdance, or how Yuki is forced to gulp down Soma's squid milkshake creation.

Yes, majority of them picks dare to make the night even more lunatic, but as Soma has mentally guessed, Erina picks to do truth- man, the fuck would happen to her if she was to draw the remove-three-article-of-clothing paper?

"Who is your first kiss? Do not leave out the explicit details." She reads the paper, and now she's a deer in the headlights.

All eyes are set on her. No more cheering, or booing. And of course the crimson shade scattered through her face excites the redhead- damn, he never thought the day Nakiri Erina tells a tale of that warm summer night where he took her first kiss in the pool would come so soon.

It was a memorable night, a little wild if he's asked, and he knows she realized it too with the way her amethyst eyes nervously divert to his direction once in a while. This will be fun, alright.

"It was Tsukasa Eishi."

 _Wait, what?_

"Tell us more about it, Nakiri-san!" Ryoko shrieks. "I bet everyone wants to hear the story."

 _Aight, what the fuck is going on?_

"I-It was after our first date. We were at the balcony of his apartment looking at the skyline, a-and then... it happened."

 _That ain't the real story! That's bullshit!_

"Did you guys do the deeds right after?!" Yuki blurts out, but Megumi quickly signs her the that's-not-the-way-to-go hands.

"Th-That is absolutely out of the question, Yoshino-san! I have fulfilled my truth duties!" Erina fold her arms, clearly trying to avoid a certain redhead pissed off gaze, "Can we please move on to the next person?"

And when the party does, god knows what kind of witchery force Soma uses to display his most nonchalant face through the rest of the game. He's not even intrigued when Megumi is forced to challenge Ryo to a shokugeki on the spot, which he should be since things are getting somewhere outside that friendship line with her.

But then again; why does he feel _this_ irritated?

Which is what he's going to find out the second Soma sees Erina alone in her old room just looking out the croaky window after the party's halfway over.

"Great party, eh?" He tries to sound as casual as possible when standing next to her.

"Huh? Oh, it's you." She responds, but quickly turning her head back out, "I suppose it is more interesting than last year."

 _Yeah, you tell me._ "Y'know, for someone who doesn't know how to play truth or dare, you're pretty good at fitting into the crowd."

"What are you talking about? I do know how to play truth or dare! Didn't your blind eyes see me there?"

"I saw you, aight. I saw you telling a big fat lie right there."

She sighs as if she already saw this one coming, "Is this why you come here to my room?"

"Your _old_ room. You don't live here anymore." Soma snaps. _So much for keeping the rage in_. "But I guess you decided to lie. Embarrassed to admit your first kiss' nothin' but a diner brat?"

"Yukihira, you are the first seat. It was in the past, and there's no use on bringing-"

"Aight, I see how it works; if it was in the past, it didn't happen for ya, right?"

When Soma sees Erina taking a deep, pissed off breath like she does when someone coated a fresh lobster with mountains of american cheese, he knows he's pushed that button.

"Alright." The blonde lifts her chin in defense, "J-Just- what do you want?"

"I wanna know. Did you forget about that night in the pool? Was Tsukasa-senpai a way better kisser than me that you decided to left me outta the picture?"

Now she points irritatedly, "Hey! You're the one who said it was a mistake! Are you angry because I was hiding the night you called a _mistake_ from everybody?!"

 _Jesus, why in the fuckshit can't this girl understand?!_

"But just because it _was_ a mistake doesn't mean you can lie about shit like that!"

"Okay, why is this even bothering you so much?! What do you care about what I do or don't say?!"

"Nakiri, you're screaming." He drops a level of his tone when she rises hers. Though as expected of the haughty Erina, the girl doesn't care a tad.

"Do I look like someone you can control?! Just because you took away my seat and me being in a seat lower than you don't mean you're a better cook or-

"Nakiri, please." He says when he's pretty sure her voice can probably be heard through the entire dorm.

"Hey! Don't you dare cut me off! You have no right to-"

 _Damn, does she always have to be this close when she's yelling?_

"Oi, Nakiri!"

"No! I am _not_ going to be that person you can consider someone below you, and-"

It happens really fast- and out of his control, but when Soma finds himself cupping her face and having their lips crashed, all he can hear is a gasp on Erina's end before she reciprocate his kiss and turning it into a primal frenzy. Soft lips are nibbled, tongues snaking in and out, chests are bumped, it's all far cry from the word gentle, and each second gets more carnal with her slim fingers tangled through his red hair and her back against the window.

He kisses her like her lips are made from the oxygen and her skin is its particle. He always want more. He's always in need of the feeling of her supple skin against his hot palm, and when he finds her leg feebles, he takes the initiative of catching it by the thigh.

That moan of hers- he swears it could even make a dead man intoxicated.

Damn, his fogged up head. Damn his damned fingers that move in accords to his own gusto- he doesn't even know they've roamed a little too far between her thighs until Erina swats his figure away, but what really jolts him is that stinging heat coming harshly from her palm.

 _Ouch._

"What the hell were you thinking?!" She manages to bark even with that lust-heaved, cherry red face. Even Soma can barely stand up straight.

"Shit, I thought you-"

"Do not even think that I'll do such a favor for someone who thinks with their dick."

 _Double ouch._

That Erina sure knows how to shut him up, alright. And he knew better than to let her fled away like this without a word of explanation of how fucked up he is.

But first, he has something to explain to the one that stops Soma's track in the middle: the blue-haired girl that has seemed to be standing on the edge of the stair for a while.

 **»»-¤-««**


	8. Anchored

**A/N** : An entry for ShokugekiOTPWeek18 that is happening right now during Valentine's week on Tumblr (and is so lit in Shokugeki fandom right now!)

Elaboration of the first time they meet again in London (Akai Ito).

* * *

 _"Telah lama  
Menanti dirimu  
Tempat ku 'kan berlabuh"_

* * *

To say it had been a long, hard day was a complete, understatement.

Her last evening in London that was supposed to be filled with the feeling of relief, flowery heart that resulted from a great date, and impeccable coffee, of course, had to turn the exact opposite.

The date himself wasn't disastrous- a charming blonde, supposedly a media mogul, with an eargasmic British accent had asked her to have coffee with him this morning, but she knew when even the fairest man in this entire planet got her a cup of overly sweetened, weak coffee, Nakiri Erina had to bail.

But as if the universe had put a curse on whoever wronged this kind of man, that location on Chelsea she'd been eyeing for Exposé 2.0 had just been handed to the last year's winner of Masterchef UK. And if one knew the Nakiri heiress well, they'd know that she despised the show to the core- overratedly mediocre, she'd say.

So when her assistant slash consultant had suggested her to check her backup location in Soho, she immediately ordered an Uber to rush her there, and my, weren't the traffic jam gods so kind to her. Though thankfully after a series of death threats and near fist fights, the deal for Soho was made.

And when she was ready to go back to her beloved Four Season to lie her tired soul, that was when she saw him standing across the street, carrying a large brown bag in one hand and a half-smoked cigarette in another.

It almost seemed like she was back in her Totsuki uniform as their gazes locked, and it only took one genuine smile from that redhead to get that crimson shade back to her cheeks and adrenaline rush flowing once again. Never in her wildest dream she would had imagined being in the past and the future at the same time, because this time, this was familiar yet so different.

Not only his hairstyle, but he also seemed to have developed a little muscle beneath the denim jacket he was wearing. Though that timeless grin hadn't changed one bit, and he kept flashing it even when he was crossing the street to where she was standing.

To that-and to the red bracelet that was still intact around his wrist, she smiled.

"Yo, Nakiri." His voice still reeked with excitement, but there was a touch of delight. "Been a while, eh?"

"Yukihira-kun." She replied softly, but as if there was something's snapping inside that this is really him, she tightened, "Wha-What are you doing in London?"

"What are you doing in London? I live here now."

"You live here? With u-um... Tadokoro-san?" She asked cautiously to check if the pang in her heart still existed- maybe it did, a little bit.

To her surprise, the redhead chuckled, "Nah, we broke up after the reunion. Try to keep up with your Instagram once in a while, will ya?"

Was it mean of her to have this relieved feeling washing over her?

"O-Oh, I'm sorry, I-"

"C'mon, not you too." Oh, turns out it was not mean, after all. "People always give me those looks when I told 'em we broke up."

"You broke the poor girl's heart, didn't you?"

Of course, Soma being Soma meant everything, even accusations, had to be funny. "Haha, nothing like that, I swear. We're just- we're better off friends."

She nodded at his explanation, "I see."

Jesus, if only her heartbeat would slow down a bit.

"So… uh, I'm now Shino's London's head chef." He sheepishly scratched her head, "That's why I live here in case you haven't heard 'bout it."

She had not- blame her habit of opening the group chat only to get rid of the notifications. "I figured. Someone like you need to be taught a thing or two about running a high-end restaurant, anyway."

"The heck you mean someone like me?"

"Someone whose cooking is still subpar, of course."

"Wow, guess you're still something else, aren't ya?" Soma shook her head at her usual self and chuckled.

"Maybe so. We're standing above the next Exposé, by the way."

"Nice!" He complimented with one of those easily impressed tone of his, "I'll beat ya in the next two years, though."

"And you're still easily triggered."

"You betcha." He winked, "So you seeing someone?"

The question had her taken aback for a second,"Does a lousy coffee date count?"

"Depends, but if it does, shouldn't you be with the guy right now?"

"Then… I-I suppose I am not."

"So… guess no one will beat me up if I ask you to drink one with me, eh?

Thank the Lord she had passed those holding-hands-is-a-shameless-thing-to-do phase (imagine how red her face and how scattered her answer would be if she had not).

"Depends, if you buy me a defiled one, I will."

At her half threat, he offered her a confident smirk, "Then I'll have you know that I'd been travelling from Sao Paulo to the island of Sumatra just for coffee beans. I know my coffee, aight."

"Oh w-well, if that's the case, I-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know you want to." He interrupted with a sudden grip on her hand. "And you don't need to be so nervous around me anymore , y'know."

And maybe she hadn't completely gotten over that phase yet. At least for him. Stupid Yukihira.

Though there could me more reason she had yet to figure out why she was still scolding merciless denials at him while the whole time he was flirting, but never attempting to let go of his hand entwining with hers.

»»-¤-««


	9. Bliss

**A/N:** Another drabble request I received from IceColdSea (polar-star on Tumblr) quite a while ago. Despite the length that's almost nonexistent, I hope you'll enjoy this!

* * *

 _"You took my heart by surprise_  
 _Don't know how you did it_  
 _But baby, I've never felt so alive."_

* * *

Nakiri Erina has always thought strange pregnancy craving is nothing but an excuse for women to eat their guilts away, but she knows she's mistaken when the defiled taste of McDonald's cheeseburger gets passed her throat (no, she still does not enjoy it, thank you very much).

Which is why she's done waking Soma up at 3 in the mornings just to drive for those unrefined, dry piece of junk and opting for her own salmon burger instead… and of course, the infant has to reject the hell out of it until the poor Alaskan fish ends up in the toilet.

The future child of the God's Tongue. Rejecting her mother's glorious cooking and her sacred avocado aioli in the womb. Just let that sink in for a while.

"It's probably the fish sauce." The redhead, who's woken up by the sound of her puking, massages the back of her neck, "Remember pad thai last week?"

"Remember when you decided _not_ to pull out?!" She lifts her head from the toilet momentarily, but drops it back with more barf coming out.

"Jeez, it's only your third month and the hormones are already kicking in." He makes a humor out of her misery, "Besides, if you're done with McD's, you shoulda just wake me up instead and I'll make you the best Yukihira style cheeseburger."

"You have got to stop putting the word 'Yukihira style' on your dishes. You are not in highschool anymore."

"Well the baby doesn't want your food for a reason, eh?"

"Yes. The reason is fish sauce, idiot." She offers him a cynical grimace when he passes her a towel. "Remind me not to eat anything with that ever again. Even when this fetus is born."

"Y'know, maybe the baby will like peanut butter squid with–"

"No!" She knows that combination will only comes out right in her hand.

"Nah c'mon, Eri-chan! The baby might have my awesome genes!"

"You say awesome, I say troublesome." She remarks and snatches the water bottle in his hand. "Those terrifying thing you called food is exclusively for you and original members of Polar Star. Please do not try me."

When she expects him to object and nag like another baby, he has to caress that tiny bump in her belly while offering her that sheepish smile that always manages to flutter her insides.

"Aight, baby mama." His soothing self complies.

Aaand of course Soma has to kiss her on the lips- that long, soft kind of kiss that lingers even when he pulls away to trace her neck with his moist lips.

"You do realize I just vomited, right?" She reminds him.

"Yeah. Your breath smells funky, so what?" His palm teases the skin under Erina's pajamas, "Your vicious mouth didn't even stop me for knocking you up, right?"

"Soma, you know we can't–"

"Who said it's always have to be conventional?" This time, he kisses one corner of her mouth.

"My, my. I guess you are more than that said method, indeed." She purrs amorously in response.

"You know it." He winks, lifting her feet off the ground and hooking it around his torso. "You still hungry for burgers?"

Oh, screw his charm and this pregnancy mood swings.

"Hmm, maybe I'd rather have something else."

She knows things are going to be interesting as their mouths meld in once again.

»»-¤-««


	10. Wound

_**A/N:** It's been a while. I hope you enjoy this piece. Let me know if you have any questions about my headcanon! -MA_

* * *

 _"Come on, come on_  
 _Put your hands into the fire"_

* * *

Erina had always been fascinated with Soma's scar.

The first time she noticed it was during one of their practices for Regiment de Cuisine final battle. Odd how she found herself staring at his right eyebrow when he talked about his plating ideas, but she did snap out of it quick- she did not have time to wonder about anything else.

She stared at it again when they were working on some administrative papers for that year's Autumn Election. In that quiet meeting room with only the two of them, however, he caught her.

"What? Y'need something, Nakiri?"

When he asked, she quickly shook her head and got back to typing.

Another night came when he told her about a new cooking technique he'd learned from some guy. That night in the veranda, unrelatedly, she realized that the question had always been at the back of her mind- how did he get that scar?

This time though, she finally had mustered the courage to ask. Sadly, his answer did not give her any sort of satisfaction.

"Eh, something happened when I was a kid."

Erina being herself meant she never wanted to seem desperate, so she remarked by nodding along.

Though she found it hard to let it go easily. A week before the final dance, Soma and she were at the rehearsal practicing their waltz choreography. There was a very little personal space where his hand was on her waist, so that was where her gaze went straight to.

"You wouldn't stop looking at my scar ever, would ya?"

She lifted a shoulder, "I suppose I would when you gave me an actual answer."

"One day. If we meet again after graduation. Which we will." He reassured as he gave her a twirl. "Besides, you still owe me the word 'delicious' for my food."

Of course he'd say that above anything else.

In the end, they did meet again three years later in London. He had just broken up with Megumi and she was there trying to heal him.

To her, everything about him had changed- except that scar was still there, splitting his eyebrow.

Erina really didn't try to bug him more about it given his current circumstances, but that winter, she knew just how the scar was way beyond the surface.

She remembered the way that first snow landed on his hair as they walked down a little alleyway. She had tried to reach it beneath his red hair, but her fingers might be a little too close to where the scratch lied.

So in that silent night, he spat her hand away.

Ever since that moment, she swore to never think about it. Or at least to never brought it up in their conversations, and she did just that- living their lives, letting their relationship bloom as if that scar had never existed.

He had fallen in love with her. She had fallen deeper even before she'd let herself flow with those feelings. Those feelings that brought them to one warm night in Florence.

They were alone in his hotel room. A duvet and an afterglow sweat were the only things covering their bodies. And that was where she caught herself staring at his scar again.

Soma noticed too this time, but he was wordless. Even when she asked him what was wrong, he only took her hand gently for her to finally feel the engraved scratch with her own fingers.

Her fingers twitched when he sighed- It was new for either of them.

"Broke my mom's vase when I was a dumb kid. She died two weeks later."

It didn't quite add up in her mind at first- her grandfather told her that Soma's mom passed away after three years battling leukemia.

"It was mom's favorite vase she got from her grandma. Pops even claimed it as her life, which I kinda still believe to this day."

She nodded.

"So anyway, it cut through here pretty deep and the blood was outta control. Mom rushed me to the hospital, but I couldn't feel a sting since I'd never felt so guilty, so 'course I had to apologize." Soma told her.

"And then?"

"She kept telling me it's fine, it's just a vase, stuff like that. But mom was the worst joker, so she had the gut to tell me she was gonna die soon with that vase. She laughed and told me she was kidding."

"But she really wasn't…"

He shrugged. "Dunno, but I knew I hated that joke so much, and not only because it was a shitty coincidence. Every day since that day, her condition got worse, and yet she refused to go to the hospital and choose to spend her last days at Yukihira Diner."

His golden eyes averted to the ceiling right after. He sighed longer as well, and she knew better than to interrogate further, as the dots were starting to connect now.

"I'm sorry, Yukihira." Erina didn't really know what else to say.

"So that was my mom, alright."

Soma's voice shivered like it never did. This side of him- it explained a lot of things. Why he always put on that nonchalant charm around him like a second skin, or why he had never spoken of his past.

It was almost like an instinct, but when Erina leaned towards him and landed a long, tender kiss on the edge of his scar, a feeling of relief washed over her when he didn't flinch.

"I've kinda ruined the night pretty bad, eh?"

She shook her head, "You made it better."

»»-««


	11. Thunder

_**A/N:** A secret santa gift for that-girl-at-the-corner. An interlude of the canon universe. Merry Christmas to all of you!_

 _-MA_

* * *

 _"I tried to read between the lines_  
 _I tried to look in your eyes_  
 _I want a simple explanation_  
 _Of what I'm feeling inside"_

* * *

To Nakiri Erina, having Yukihira Soma walked into her office right after an important board video conference was nothing new- well, without Hisako guiding the door, he would have just barged in like an intruder he is.

"Yo! Whatcha up to, Nakiri?"

" _Not_ expecting you since you didn't fill in my appointment sheet, obviously." Erina shut off her laptop. "Do you need anything, Yukihira-kun?"

"What're ya on about? Everyone's waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

Soma lifted an eyebrow in disbelief, "Uh… Elite Ten lunch meeting?"

Crap. Should've checked her schedule at the start of the day. "Oh, r-right. Give me a moment to get my things."

Amid the franticness of her trying to find the Elite Ten papers below a pile of documents, he shot her a question she'd never thought his stupidly dense self would ask.

"Hey uh, are those red roses over there from that Professor Suzuki?"

When he pointed to a large glass vase on her desk, Erina nods, "It is."

"What about that one on the corner?" The redhead referred to a bigger transparent one next to the door.

"He gave it to me as well."

"Also those lilies by the window?"

"Yes."

"So… basically, the flowers in this room are all from that guy?"

Erina paused for a second. "I've never really thought about that, but it appears like so."

"Wow." He seemed taken aback by said fact. "So uh… you like him or somethin'? Yknow, because of this?"

"G-Geez, what is this, Yukihira-kun? 20 questions?" She reflectively avoided eye contact at the question. "I just think he's nice. Nothing more beneath that."

"Just nice, eh?" He chuckled, almost scoffing, "Well if it was me giving ya all these flowers, you'd pretty much be thinking a lot more of me, don't ya?"

"Hmpf, wouldn't you like to know." Erina slapped his delusional self with her file as she passed him by, "Let's just go. You are wasting my time already."

She wasn't sure what he was saying after that, but it was only given since they were rushing to the lunch meeting two buildings away, which drained her even more than the board meeting- it turned out that there were so much more to evaluate and prepare before the next Moon Festival.

Should've listened to herself back then before she decided to take the director position: _Don't do it. It's not going to be an easy ride._

It might be caused by the display of her restless face, but when Soma asked her if she'd want him to walk her back to the office, she didn't say no.

He matched her steady pace as they were walking through one of the greenhouses at Totsuki where middle schoolers grew a wide range of plants and flowers for home economics. Quite empty in an afternoon like this that they were all back in their classes.

She thought she heard Soma talking about a new cooking method he'd learned from some idiot on the internet along the way, but when her mind was left in the meeting room, it just seemed like another voice in her head.

"Uh… Nakiri?" She felt a hand on her shoulder, and it snapped her out of her endless thoughts.

"What?"

He chuckled at her absent-minded reply, "You alright over there?"

"O-Of course I am! The director of this academy has to be prepared at all times. What makes you think I am anything but alright?"

"Sure, sure." He said.

They took a few more steps just glancing around the flower sections of the greenhouse in silence.

"Y'know," Soma spoke again, "If I were your boyfriend, I could offer you a hug when you're all stressed out like this."

At this point, she rolled her eyes, "Would you stop? I thought we've dropped this conversation already."

"I know. Just wanna point out that you're the worst liar I've ever known. And you can't clap back because this first seat ain't the worst cook you've ever known."

Okay, he might be kind of right about that. So of course in response to that, all she could do was to avoid his golden eyes.

"Aight, I can do somethin' to cheer you up." Soma offered.

"And that is by?"

"Music: A world so far away from cooking, yet closer than you think."

As Soma plugged his earphones in, she complained, "Music never cheers me up, Yukihira-kun."

"It's 'cause you don't sing along. Trust me."

When he stopped his track in front of her and placed a bud on her left ear, a song she couldn't identify already played.

"Look, I don't even know who sings this." Erina raised a hand in confusion.

"It's Do I Wanna Know by Arctic Monkeys." He told her.

"Huh?"

"Just sing it! _Do I wanna know~ if this feeling flows both ways~_ "

Seriously, this guy had never ceased to baffle her. "Yukihira, I just found out about this song. How would I know the lyrics?"

"You're thinkin' way too much. Just bob your head along with the beat, would ya?"

So with Soma walking backward to face her, she started mirroring his subtle head bobs- not that she was less puzzled, by the way. Especially with the hilariously thick Japanese accent covering his pitchy voice.

But… it was strange how the movement of her head that matched the beat of the song got her to feel a newfound satisfaction feeling within her. It was as if she controlled how the music flow. It was addicting. And she didn't want to stop.

"That's right. Enjoy the beat." He said and started air-drumming. "It gets better if you close your eyes."

So she did for a few seconds, just to let her body levitate with the music. Occasionally feeling Soma's index finger drumstick on her shoulder that triggered it to subtly dance along. Her head bob was getting more pronounced, and she hated to admit it, but she enjoyed this way more than she should.

The great Nakiri Erina, before this greenhouse fiesta, was someone who thought music was just a classical back sound in gala dinners or other glamorous events she had attended. She liked them, but it was never the main attraction in her life for entertainment purpose.

And now that her eyes were opened, in front of her was a boy. Who was smiling cheekily, but it was almost like he didn't realize he'd managed to break open another wall to a bigger world for her to see and embrace.

Really- where had he been all her life?

"Bet you wanna sing now, eh?"

The chorus that came after Soma's assumption was enough to make her timidly sing the catchier lyric along with him. Of course, he'd sung as if he'd never sing again, and of course, she had to reflectively laugh at that.

And he stopped right when Erina was trying to contain her giggle.

And what stunned her was the look he gave her.

"W-What?" She asked plainly.

"Nah, it's just-" He paused, "I don't think I'd ever get used to seeing you all… laughing and smiling like this."

 _Oh no, her cheek better not get any color_. "Wh-What do you mean?"

"I mean y'know, you're always so serious, grumpy, and all business every time." Now, Soma was scratching his head. "But I feel like when you're smiling, it's almost like I…"

If it was up to her uptight self, she would really like to make a comment on the grumpy thing (she was most definitely _not_ a dwarf, thank you very much), though it was impossible when he stopped his track and offered her his perplexed features.

If only she had known what he was thinking, it'd have been easier. If only this song on his earphone would have stopped playing, maybe she would have been able to figure why he fidgeted the inside of his lip while occasionally throwing his glance to his tiptoe.

Or the very least, she could've figured out why her heart was racing like a freight train in this very moment, but she was sure that her dilating pupils had something to do with him. Enclosing their distance.

But then he froze and said, "Y'know what? Doesn't matter."

She didn't expect to have that sinking, unsatisfied feeling when he turned away, but Erina couldn't really afford to have the thoughts linger on too long, so she tried to shrug the feeling off when they were walking side by side silently to the front of her office.

"Thank you for walking me back, Yukihira-kun," Erina said. "I will see you on tomorrow's meeting."

"Wait, Nakiri." He stopped her from opening her door. "Here."

She couldn't believe her eyes; Yukihira Soma was handing her a flower- a white carnation.

"Eh?"

"Just accept it."

If it was up to her haughty, hair-flipping, Totsuki director self, she would've told him that he wasn't supposed to pick anything from that greenhouse. Unfortunately, it was the reddened cheek, shoujo-geek version of herself that showed.

"B-But why?"

"No need to have reasons, eh?" Soma explained. "Just thought it kinda looks like you when you're smiling."

And she thought she was stunned before. This was another level- warmed her heart, weakened her legs kind of stunned.

"Well, see ya tomorrow, then."

It only clicked when Soma was leaving. She looked at the white bloomed flower smelled so heavenly and realized why she looked at him differently. Why it never felt like that with any other guys who'd been trying to woo her.

And why every time she thought of the future, she thought of him.

"Y- Yukihira-kun!"

His eyes immediately turned to her.

"T-Thank you."

And with that smile fetched to her by the redhead, she knew those ten roses on her desk could easily be replaced with one single carnation.

»»-««


	12. Undebatable

_Summary: A story Soma and Erina wouldn't tell the world about– how they decided to call their first born (and what Erina almost named him)._

* * *

 _"I'm looking for that perfect line_  
 _to let you know you're always on my mind."_

* * *

During the most unproductive phase in Erina's life, it was a rare moment having Soma home so early in the evening, and blame her hormones for always craving extra attention from her husband who brought her her monthly McDonald's meal.

"You have weird cravings, y'know."

Erina, who was dipping her leftover, soggy McDonald's fries in her McFlurry, rolled her eyes at Soma's remark, "Oh please, you would dip your disgusting dried squid in it and would call it a masterpiece."

"You better trust me, it actually was." Soma assured lazily.

"Just hearing about it makes me lose my appetite already." She licked her salted finger before placing her fries concoction back in the nightstand, "Would you kiss me like this?"

Soma smiled before landing a peck on her lips. "Love it when you begged like that."

"Wha– excuse me! I did not beg! That was a question!"

At this point, she realized what she was out of her usual hair-flipping, your-food-is-terrible character. If she could be real, she'd take it on the thing in her belly that had been residing comfortably there for the last six months.

"Don't deny it, Eri-chan. You're pregnant with my son for a reason."

Okay, he caught her good on that one. "Hey, _our_ son."

"Yeah, _our_ son." Soma caressed the bump gently, and Erina pressed her hand against his. "Anyways, we don't have a name for him yet."

"Oh." It only dawned on her that she forgot to even think about it. "Do you have any good idea?"

"A couple," He settled beside her on his bedside, "What do you think of Haruto? Or Riku?"

Erina cringed.

"No?"

"Those are not our son." She stressed. "What about something non-Japanese like… Adolf?"

Soma's jaw dropped and his head tilted, "Wow, Nakiri. Didn't know you want this guy to grow up being a dictator and starting World War III."

"Well, then you have to come up with something more creative!"

"Fine. Takahashi?"

"We are not a family of samurai, Soma."

It was pretty obvious to Erina that he was running out of ideas. He kept massaging the bridge of his nose when he's trying to rack his brain.

"Ooooh! I got a good one! Let's name our son–"

"No, Yukihira. A definite, positive no," She already knew what he was about to say, "We are not naming our child Naruto."

"It's better than freakin' Adolf, at least." He sneered.

"We would never come up with anything good, wouldn't we." She huffed. "Well, let's just save it for our future argument, I suppose."

"Yeah well, you're the one who's carrying our son anyway." He rose from the bed and grabbed his PS console, "I'm just gonna play a little Tekken 7 over here."

Erina nodded as the noises from the character pick echoes through the room, minding her own business and buffing her nails, until she heard something that caught her attention.

"Who… are you playing with this time?"

"Since when do you care about who I pick on Tekken?" Soma shifted his head slightly as the screen loaded, "Besides, I've always been a Jin main. He's awesome."

"A what main?"

"Jin's main. Jin Kazama. I often play as him?" He tried to confirm, though Erina's tone dropped after that.

"Hmm. I see…"

"What? Like you know this game or somethin'?" He cackled without bothering to check her facial expression, kept his eyes glued to the screen with fingers mashing through the console.

Erina didn't expect any answer from him, nor did she explain her question further, but when she no longer heard the button-mashing, she saw the game being paused before having Soma turned his attention to her, very slowly.

"Did we just… Are you thinking what I'm thinking…?"

"Yes." Erina touched her belly once again, in relief this time. "We've found his name in a video game."

 **»»-¤-««**


End file.
